Spider's Web
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: "We're caught in a trap." The Nations agree to put on a play for the others, a murder mystery. When the victims actually die, they wonder if it isn't just a play. Rated M for character death. Pairings: FrUk and RusAme.
1. Introduction and Casting

Japan silently looked at the paper in his hand.

"Is that the cast list?" America asked, hopefully.

"Hai."

"Great!"

"The casting of our murder mystery is:

Professor Pear – China."

"What kind of a name is that, aru?"

"Peter Churchwell – Sealand."

"Yay! Take that, British jerk!"

"Mr. Arthur Pendragon – England."

"Pendragon?"

"Chef, Francis Powter – France."

"I'm in the play!"

"Miss Katyusha Crosby – Ukraine."

"I'm so happy! Vanya, I'm in the play!"

"That is wonderful, big sister!"

"Mr. Ivan Crosby – Russia."

"Vanya's in it, too!"

"Mr. Alfred Joplin – America."

"Woot!"

"Mr. Matthew Lee – Canada."

"Maple."

"Miss Rowena Armstrong – Belarus."

"How come she gets a character that doesn't have her first name?"

"It's in the script, America." Germany said.

"Mr. Gilbert Rivers – Prussia."

"This play will be awesome!"

"Ai ya!"

"Looks like someone discovered his fate."


	2. Act One

Matthew and Gilbert walked down the lane. "Do you hear the sounds of awesome up ahead?"

"Yes, Gilbert."

"Let's go check it out!"

Matthew sighed and walked after his best friend. They found a guy in a spacious yard. "I think this is where the party is."

They walked up to him; he was a blond haired, green eyed gentleman. "Hello, I'm Arthur Pendragon, you are?"

"I'm Matthew Lee; this is my best friend Gilbert Rivers."

"Welcome Mr. Lee and Mr. Rivers. Please have a seat."

A somewhat tall woman with green striped blond hair and brown eyes walked up. "Miss Armstrong! Welcome!"

"Rowena Armstrong, the girl charged with stealing the Declaration of Independence from the United States?"

Rowena scowled at them but before she could say anything a younger man came up the driveway.

"Peter Churchwell."

The kid bounded into a seat.

A car pulled in and a Chinese guy with dark long hair and brown eyes got out. "Professor Pear is here." Rowena commented.

"Mr. Pendragon? May I make use of your library for a while, aru?"

"Of course, Professor, you can use it anytime for however long you need it."

"Thank you, but I shan't be long."

A van parked behind it. The driver opened the door and Matthew froze.

"Hahahaha! The hero's here!"

Somebody from inside the van said something. The blond driver hurried to open the passenger door and a tall woman with silver hair and blue eyes stepped out. Rowena stiffened. The side door opened and the driver wheeled out a man who must have an impressive height, also with silver hair and violet eyes. Rowena turned her face away as the three joined the group.

"I'm Katyusha Crosby," the woman said. "This is my brother, Ivan, and the man wheeling him around is Alfred Joplin, family friend and caretaker."

"I do not like that term, da? I prefer to think he is a helping hand. It is getting late, we should get inside."

The three entered the house as a blond man walked out with drinks and food. Alfred took a soda from him.

"Ah, Francis! I mean Mr. Powter. Thank you!" Arthur took a tea off the tray.

"Mr. Pendragon, it is time for dinner, oui?"

"Thank you, frog. We will be inside soon."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Professor Pear shook nervously beside Ivan, before going back to the library instead of going to sleep like the others.

* * *

Alfred wheeled Ivan into his room. "Miss Armstrong looks familiar, like I've seen her face before."

"Where?"

Alfred whispered his answer to him.

"That is not possible."

"What if it is? I'm kinda scared."

"Do not be scared," Ivan whispered, pulling Alfred into bed with him.

"Ivan?"

"Shh, it is alright."

Alfred gasped as Ivan flipped him down, pinning him underneath him and started kissing his neck.

* * *

A little ways down the hall, Francis smirked at Arthur. "Sounds like somebody else is doing what we should do."

"Let's wait until they're done."

"You don't want anybody sleeping just yet, non?"

* * *

Professor Pear heard the library door creak open but didn't turn to see who it was. "Name wasn't actually…"

Footsteps started walking towards him and something metal tapped the desk. He turned around. "Ai ya!" A faucet pipe came down on his head, repeatedly, until he fell.

* * *

**Implied sex. That was fun. **

**Yeah, Ivan is in a wheelchair for this. Why will be revealed in the next few chapters. **

**So will the blood and gore of China's death, woot! **


	3. Act Two

Alfred woke to a scream. He tried to get up but fell back down as there was a pain in his ass. He groaned and the bed shifted. "What is going on?" asked a tired voice.

"Well, last night hurts, and we shouldn't have done that."

Ivan chuckled and kissed Alfred on the face. "We should have, da? Think of it as another part of helping take care of me."

"That makes it worse. I'm not supposed to go falling in love with my employers."

"MURDER!" Katyusha screamed. "HELP!"

Alfred jumped out of bed and then sighed. His hero instincts made him want to run to her but he had to see to Ivan first and plus he was kinda naked. He pulled some clothes on and went over to find Ivan trying to reach his scarf. He smiled and retrieved it for him. "Here you go, old man."

"I am not old."

Alfred laughed, kissing the other before helping him get dressed and into his wheelchair. "I don't know why I kissed you just now. Shall we see if your sister is okay?"

* * *

They were the last to arrive in the library. Professor Pear was lying on the ground, blood everywhere. Alfred was watching Rowena who was watching Katyusha study a piece of paper. Ivan's gaze was elsewhere; a soft gasp from him caught Alfred's attention and forced him to look in the same direction. Lying on the ground in a corner was a bloody faucet pipe. "Alfred, we have to get out of here, now." Alfred nodded and they quickly left. "I need to tell you about my life before you came into it, I will soon, just not now."

* * *

Matthew stared at the body before him. He swore he could see a little of the brain through all the blood. He wanted to be sick. Katyusha ran out the door in a flash.

* * *

Gilbert was outside when he spotted something on the ground. Katyusha was walking by when he picked it up, it was a case. She stopped and looked at it as he opened it. "What kind of lady carries this? That is Miss Armstrong's room up there, isn't it?"

"Yes." Katyusha said. He turned so that she got a look at the contents, pliers, scissors, screwdrivers, and several knives. She stared at the knives.

"These are a thief's tools."

"Shut the case and destroy it, now."

He turned to ask why but she was walking again. "She's here, I must tell Vanya. Oh, but that poor child. Who should I help first?"

* * *

Alfred and Ivan had just got comfortable, back in their bedroom, when Katyusha screamed again. Alfred twitched. "Go see what is wrong, da?"

Alfred smiled and ran out the door. As such he reached Katyusha first. She was pinned beneath a gargoyle. "Alfred, she's here." She would have said more but Rowena appeared. "That poor child." With that she died.

* * *

The curtain fell at that moment.

"Umm, Ukraine, scene's over. We have to go backstage! Ukraine? Ukraine? HELP! HELP! UKRAINE'S DEAD! Hey, somebody check on China!"

"Сестра?"

"Russia?"

"America?"

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"DOITSU! CHINA… HE… PASTA! HE'S DEAD!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun. So they're really dead. Next chapter we'll delve more into the backstory of Katyusha, Ivan and Alfred. Maybe we'll look into Arthur's some also.**

**Oh yeah, the bit of Russian means sister.**


End file.
